Lo más importante
by Suncheeks
Summary: Ha llegado el momento en que Sasuke al fin conocerá a su pequeña hija. Pero el miedo se apodera de pronto de él... ¿será capaz de protegerla? ¿Será mejor padre, que su propio padre? Son las preguntas que surgen al estar cerca de ella... / Dedicado a Yue y el grupo "NaruHina & SasuSaku Cannon Forever" :)


Holi gente.

Nada mas ayer publiqué un fic sobre LoL y hoy vuelvo con algo que hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacer.

Como solo soy fan del NaruHina, el SasuSaku jamás fue algo que llamara tanto mi atención. Pero esta vez sentí la necesidad de escribir algo sobre ellos aunque más inclinado a su desarrollo como familia. Más específicamente relación Padre e Hija.

Tuve la idea repentina y sentí el llamado(?) xD a desarrollarla y compartirla con el fandom hermano ^^

De ahí nació esta pequeña cosita que espero que les guste c:

Se lo dedicaré a Yue porque se que a él le gusta el SasuSaku y también al grupo de "NaruHina & SasuSaku Canon Forever" con quienes paso muy buenos ratos en mis momentos de ocio en facebook ^^

Sin mas que decir, aquí va la historia :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lo más importante.<strong>

Sasuke caminó lentamente rumbo a la sala que se le había indicado, a paso lento y con sentimientos encontrados. Al llegar, se detuvo en la puerta para contemplar el panorama que había dentro, luego de tantos minutos en la sala de espera.

Su vista fue rápidamente hacia Sakura, que permanecía dormida producto del cansancio que le había ocasionado el trabajo de parto. A su lado, un pequeño bultito se encontraba envuelto en lo que parecía ser una sábana blanca.

Sasuke tragó sonoramente, avanzando con lentitud hacia donde se encontraba su esposa sumida en sus sueños.

Con un movimiento suave, acarició sus rosados cabellos con delicadeza y ternura. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Dormía profundamente.

Le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura, para entonces fijarse en el bultito que permanecía a su lado, en silencio.

Aquel bultito era su criatura que habían estado esperando todos aquellos largos meses y que ahora se encontraba al alcance de su mano.

- Es una niña. Crecerá fuerte y saludable. Ya puede pasar a visitarla. Felicitaciones - había dicho la enfermera, justo antes de que él entrase por aquella puerta.

Sería la primera vez que miraría cara a cara a su pequeña y por un momento un sentimiento de temor se apoderó de él.

¿Sería capaz de ser un buen padre? ¿Cumpliría con todo lo que aquella criatura esperaría de él?

No sabía bien como llevar una familia, puesto que de su infancia solo podía recordar la calidez de su madre y el deseo de reconocimiento por parte de su padre. Además de la constante necesidad de atención que exigía a su paciente hermano...

¿Se repetiría aquella misma historia? ¿sería él igual a como había sido su padre?

Por unos instantes el temor se hizo aún mas fuerte. Aquel temor que era muy diferente a todos los miedos que había sentido antes. Porque Sasuke había enfrentado muchas cosas en su vida, muchos tipos de miedo. Además de haber sobreabundado en deseos de venganza la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero jamás había pasado por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El temor a no ser capaz de proteger aquello que es parte de ti, mas de lo que lo fue cualquier otra cosa en tu vida.

¿Merecía, realmente, ver el rostro de aquella criatura?

Con cuidado y suavidad, se armó de valor para correr la seda que cubría la faz de su pequeña hija.

Y entonces el temor que había sentido se disipó por completo.

Si alguna vez había visto algo hermoso en toda su existencia, el rostro de aquella criatura era el doble o el triple de hermoso que aquello.

Si tuviera que describirse el sentimiento que se apoderaba de Sasuke en aquel momento, podría decirse que se había enamorado por segunda vez en su vida.

Notó como las facciones de aquella criatura eran similares a las de Sakura. Tenía su nariz, sus labios e incluso se podría decir que parte de la frente de su madre. Sin embargo, su cabello era negro como el suyo. El cabello de los Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrío levemente. Era una criatura sublime.

Pero el corazón se le detuvo cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada profunda. De hija a padre.

Sus ojos.

Sus ojos eran oscuros como el azabache. Eran tan profundos como su mirada cuando se reflejaba en el espejo. Eran los ojos de su madre, de su hermano, los suyos propios...

Claramente era su hija. Era una Uchiha. Era parte de su sangre. Era aquello que debía proteger desde ahora en adelante. Era su familia. Su todo.

La pequeña pareció sonreír al ver el rostro algo sorprendido de su papá, y la expresión de Sasuke se alivió por completo, así como también el miedo que le estaba invadiendo hacía tan solo unos instantes.

Claro que sería capaz de protegerla. Y aunque no fuese capaz de hacerlo, buscaría la forma hasta encontrarla. Nadie le haría daño jamás ¡y pobre de aquel que lo intentara!

Se prometió a sí mismo darle todo lo que tenía y también aquello que jamás había tenido...

Acarició sus suaves mejillas con la yema de los dedos y le susurró unas palabras en su pequeño oído.

La criatura soltó unos soniditos graciosos y volvió a cerrar los ojos para continuar con su sueño...

Sasuke se quedó contemplándola hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

**~~o~~**

- ¡Papá! ¡has vuelto! - retumba en la casa la voz de Sarada, mientras Sakura grita desde el sofá que no corra de esa manera por el pasillo. Ya no quiere mas huesos rotos que curar, como casi todos los días, por andar siguiendo a Bolt en sus aventuras.

Pero es inevitable.

Porque su padre ha llegado a casa luego de una misión que pareció mas larga que de costumbre, como le parecen cada una de las misiones a las que él asiste constantemente.

Se abalanza sobre el regazo de Sasuke y éste la envuelve dulcemente en un tierno abrazo.

Entonces vuelve a existir ese instante que solo les pertenece a ellos dos. Ese instante de padre a hija. De Uchiha a Uchiha.

Sasuke le susurra un suave "te quiero" en sus oído que ahora es rápidamente respondido, mientras Sakura contempla aquel cuadro que es simplemente hermoso ante sus ojos.

La noche comienza a hacerse presente, mientras el cielo se vuelve oscuro como el color de su mirada. Se puede contemplar la vista nocturna desde la ventanita contínua a la sala donde se encuentran cenando.

Sasuke platica sobre sus viajes, mientras Sakura le comenta sobre las aventuras de Sarada y sus huesos rotos.

Papá solo guiña un ojo a modo de complicidad, mientras mamá bufa molesta haciendo que todos suelten una carcajada.

**~~o~~**

Hay lazos más fuertes que otros y que nos hacen entregar más de lo que creemos ser capaces de dar.

Es lo que Sasuke se recuerda a sí mismo, mientras abraza a su esposa bajo la luz de la luna, ahora que Sarada duerme tranquilamente en su habitación.

Mañana será un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad de demostrar aquello a ambas, lo que alguna vez tuvo y que ahora ha recuperado. Porque las seguirá protegiendo con toda su vida hasta el fin de sus días.

Porque son lo más importante. Son su familia.

Una familia que nadie, jamás, podrá arrebatar de su lado...

* * *

><p>Y FIN! :D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado *v*

Espero sus tomatazos :'D! Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
